Hinata Fon
Hinata Fon (蜂 雏田, Fon Hinata in the Pinyin transliteration of Mandarin Chinese) is the adoptive daughter of Soifon and is the Commander-in-chief of the Stealth Force. She is also the captain of the 2nd Division in the Gotei 13. Her lieutenant is Kuchinashi Kitano. Appearance Hinata has a surprisingly similar appearance to her adoptive mother, however this is of her own design- she looks up to Soifon greatly, and has tried to emulate her closely. The only noticeable differences in their appearances are their facial features and eye color. Before she was adopted by Soifon, she had relatively long hair. Personality Despite attempting to emulate Soifon, Hinata is largely unsuccessful, which is especially evident in her personality. She is timid and rarely speaks out. She is also very kind and polite, usually applying suffixes whenever she can. Oddly, the only person she does not apply a suffix to is Soifon, but this can be surmised to be due to the fact Soifon is for all intents and purposes her mother. History Hinata was born into a poor family who could not care for her due to her being born blind. They gave her to an adoption agency who cared for her until she was twelve. Over this time she slowly gained her eyesight, her natural eye color revealing itself to be a light gray hue. At twelve, she was adopted by Soifon, who cared for her as much as any mother would. It is not known why Soifon chose to adopt her, but it can be assumed (and has been by several shinigami) that she simply wanted an heir and as she was devoted to Yoruichi Shihouin (who, by this fiber, Hinata views as an aunt), she did not wish to have a life partner. Hinata succeeded her mother as captain of the 2nd Division and the head of the Stealth Squad by showing off her bankai. She learned it so quickly that only those who have used Urahara's method of acheiving bankai have learned it quicker. This is most likely due to her zanpakuto spirit's personality- that is, it wants her to succeed in life so she can be happy since she had a rough childhood. Powers and Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert: As the head of the Stealth Forces, Hinata is required to be excellent in hand-to-hand combat. It is nigh impossible to lay a hand on her in combat- only Soifon has been able to so far. Flash Steps Expert: Being the head of the Stealth Squad, she must also be able to perform the Flash Step flawlessly. It has been noted that Byakuya, Yoruichi, and Soifon are among the only ones better than her at it. Master Tracker: Hinata is able to detect the most minute things in the environment, and use them to locate enemies and objects. Excellent Senses: Due to being born blind, Hinata is gifted with acute senses of smell, taste, touch, and hearing. Her sense of hearing is so great she can even hear an ant cutting up a leaf a quarter of a mile away. This, however, is also a bit of a bad thing for her- she finds it difficult to sleep without highly reinforced earmuffs. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Hinata is very proficient with her zanpakuto, to the point that she can use it to block weak kido. However, she doesn't use her zanpakuto often, opting to use her body instead. Zanpakuto Shoseimaru (ショセイマル ; Laughing Boy): In sealed form, Shoseimaru resembles a ninja knife, the hilt being very small and barely noticeable. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is "Enjoy Life, Please" (エンジョイライフドカ enjoi raifu doka; "Please enjoy life to the fullest" in the English Dub). In this form Shoseimaru takes the form of a single purple-bladed trenchknife that fits perfectly to Hinata's hand. It is able to shoot out small blasts of spiritual energy equivalent to kido, besides being extremely sharp. *'Bankai': Bohan Kizoku Shoseimaru (ボハンキゾクショセイマル ; Laughing Boy's Mole): Hinata's trenchknife first becomes a grayish blob that splits off into a normal looking katana and a giant mole that wears a yellow straw hat that slightly resembles a hardhat. The mole is incapable of speaking but appears to understand Hinata's words, even able to nod or shake his head to answer a question. Hinata normally uses the mole as a mount, using the katana as a weapon. **'Bankai Special Ability': The mole is able to burrow at insanely fast speeds, creating a small-scale earthquake. It can also move much slower, allowing it to build tunnels underground to allow Hinata and anyone accompanying her sneak into enemy territory unnoticed. It can also fire off blasts of spiritual energy from its front claws similar to that of the zanpakuto's Shikai. The katana itself is just a normal katana, save for one last ditch move. This attack gathers spiritual energy from both the mole and Hinata and condenses it into a giant blast, comparable to Gran Rey Cero in power and size. After using this blast, her zanpakuto immediately seals itself and is unable to go into shikai for 36 hours. Category:Shinigami Category:Captain Category:Female Category:Fanon Character Category:Fon Family